


Happiness Is

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [82]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: The boys decide to live for now.





	Happiness Is

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 500: Watch.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Happiness Is

~

Harry laughed. He hadn’t felt so happy in ages, since the war, actually. “Watch it,” he murmured. “My friends will get suspicious if I start acting out of character.” 

Draco hummed. “Do they even know about…this?” 

“No.” Harry made a face. “That’s going to be an interesting conversation.” 

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Maybe you shouldn’t tell them.” 

Harry snorted. “Are you mad? I have to tell them, especially once we start showing up to events together.” He frowned. “Unless you’re planning on keeping us secret?”

“Not a chance.” Draco smirked. “I’m shagging _Harry Potter_. The entire world’s going to know.” 

~

Harry smiled. “You’re right, they are. And once the papers find out…” He paused. 

“What?” asked Draco.

“I’m anticipating Hermione’s interrogation. She’s relentless.” 

“You think Granger’s bad?” Draco rolled his eyes. “Wait until Pansy hears. You watch, once she finds out, she’ll be on us like gold on a Snitch.” 

“I say we deal with that when it happens. After all, we still have several days off.” Pressing Draco into the bed, Harry murmured, “Let’s take advantage of that.” 

“Brilliant idea.” Draco smirked. “So, how should we spend the rest of the morning?” 

Harry kissed him. “We’ll think of something.” 

~


End file.
